


Night Out

by Saidayeon



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Flirting, Fluff, MoChaeng, Poly, drunk?, idk how tagging works, jeongmi, jitzu if you squint like really hard, minor couples in the bg, saidayeon stay superior, theyre in a bar, theyre soft babies that only deserve fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 10:24:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21052838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saidayeon/pseuds/Saidayeon
Summary: Dahyun hasn’t been out for weeks after her breakup, but being forced to join her friends she meets two people that makes the night worth it.





	Night Out

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly this might be a mess... it’s 6am I’m running on no sleep and just wanted to get this out. Not been beta read, nor have I given it a second read-through. 
> 
> Idk if the povs make any sense,,, and I struggled with the ending :(( 
> 
> but pls enjoy some saidayeon !!!

“We are not letting you stay inside for another week, Dahyun.” The way Chaeyoung said it made it clear that Dahyun no longer had a choice.

“It’s been what? 6 weeks now? And you can barely even get to your classes.” Tzuyu’s voice was softer, as she went over to Dahyun and sat down in her bed. “We know she hurt you, but to be honest she never deserved you and she certainly does not deserve you moping over her for 6 weeks.” This didn’t come out as soft and it made Dahyun flinch under the covers.

“The offer to beat her ass is still there, just say the word and I’ll go right now.” Chaeyoung said flexing her muscles.

This made Tzuyu snort, “you and what army? Not to ruin your dreams but you couldn’t hurt a fly.”

Both girls heard a giggle from under the covers, and knew they were finally getting through to the stubborn girl.

“I could take her.” Chaeyoung huffed. “And I’ll take you down too while I’m at it.”

This made Dahyun and Tzuyu full on laugh as Chaeyoung stood pouting by the door. “Ok, while you prep for fight, me and Dahyun here will be going to the bar.” This made Dahyun quiet down again.

“I don’t wanna.” Was heard muffled under the covers.

“Well you have no choice or I’ll carry you out that door.” Tzuyu said.

“We know you’re tired of staying here alone, stop fighting it and just come along. At least for an hour, then you can leave I promise.” Chaeyoung said.

“Fine,” both girls did a little cheer, “but no running off with your girlfriends, I want you by my side the whole time.” Dahyun has emerged from the covers and were now giving Chaeyoung and Tzuyu pointed looks.

“Of course, anything for our little Dahyunnie.” Tzuyu cooed as she pinched Dahyuns cheeks.

“I’m older than both of you.” Dahyun said with a pout as she smacked tzuyus hands away from her face.

“Yeah yeah, just get up and get ready, we’re leaving in an hour.” Chaeyoung said with a wave of her hand as she went to text the rest of the gang.

—-

After an hour, Dahyun was, to Tzuyu and Chaeyoungs surprise, ready to leave.

“Oh, by the way, Momo told me Jeongyeon and Mina will be joining us” Chaeyoung said as they headed out of Dahyuns dorm room.

“Great. Another couple, that’s 3 couples surrounding my single ass for a whole night,” Dahyun couldn’t help but dread the night now, despite her friends promise of staying by her side the whole night, “just what I need.”

Chaeyoung threw her arm around Dahyuns shoulder and said, “as Tzuyu and I promised we’ll stay with you all night, and who knows maybe you meet someone there.” Chaeyoung wiggled her eyebrows at her, and Dahyun lightly pushed her away.

“Shut up.”

—-

“And the dead awakens.” This is the first thing heard as the trio walks in the bar. Dahyun can spot their friends at a table near the back, and it’s clear that Jeongyeon was the one shouting, as she’s still holding the bottle in the air.

“Well I need a drink... maybe 10.” Dahyun says as she walks straight up to the bar to order. “Do you guys want the usual?” She asks Tzuyu and Chaeyoung, noticing she’s already lost Chaeyoung to her girlfriend Momo.

“Hoes ain’t loyal.” she says with a shake of her head.

“I’ll have the usual,” Tzuyu tells her, putting a hand on her shoulder to show she’s not going anywhere without Dahyun. Dahyun gave a nod as she turned to the bartender to order. Getting a little more than the usual, Dahyun was getting ready to drink the night away. She could see Tzuyu raising her brows at her but just shrugged and said, “if you’re going to drag me out I might as well make the most of it.”

Tzuyu gave a little shake of her head as she helped Dahyun carry the drinks to their table.

“Well aren’t you ready for a crazy night?” Jihyo said to Dahyun as she eyed the drinks placed in front of her. Dahyuns answer was a shrug as she downed a shot, quickly followed by two more.

—-

The clock was now rounding 1am, meaning Dahyun had been there for two hours. Her plan of only staying for an hour long forgotten, as she was finally able to enjoy herself again for the first time since her breakup.

“Bet I can down my drink faster than you.” Came from Chaeyoung.

“Oh I wanna join this!” Jeongyeon exclaimed.

“Ok, loser buy everyone a drink,” Dahyun said, “but not anything too expensive, I’ve already spent more than I should’ve tonight.”

Both Jeongyeon and Chaeyoung agreed as they too felt no need to spend any more than necessary. With Jihyo and Tzuyu judging, they had begun their drinking. Dahyun, having always been a slow drinker when the amount was bigger than a shot, was last to put her glass down. Chaeyoung giving her a smirk as she told her to go get the drink.

Honestly Dahyun didn’t know why she agreed to join them in the first place, she’d never won before and this time clearly wasn’t any different. So with a disappointed huff she went over to the bar to order.

She sat down at an unoccupied chair in front of the bar as she waited for the glasses to be filled. Now that she was alone by the bar she could feel the tiredness sinking in, thinking this was her last drink before she should be heading back to her dorm. The drinks were put in front of her and she was getting out her card when someone next to her spoke up.

“I’ll pay that for you,”

The girl was smiling at her while the bartender took care of the payments, “what’s your name, cutie?”

Dahyun couldn’t help but blush at the term, “I’m Dahyun.” Dahyun had never felt this shy, as the girl gave her a big smile, showing off her cute bunny teeth.

“Well, I’m Nayeon, but you can call me anytime.” Nayeon gave her a smug smile, seeming proud of her cheesy pickup line.

“I-“ Dahyuns nerves were getting in the way as she struggled to find her words.

“I leave you for one second and you’re already flirting with the cutest girl in the bar.” A girl with pink hair came up behind Nayeon, laying her arms around her, giving Nayeon a back hug. The pink haired girl made dahyun even more nervous as her cheeks grew redder, never having had two pretty girls compliment her at once.

“She was too cute for me to wait for your return, babe.” Dahyun was confused to say the least. The term Nayeon used would suggest that they were dating, but here they were, totally flirting with her. It seemed the pink haired girl could see the confusion.

“Since my girlfriend didn’t introduce me, I’m Sana,” this didn’t help Dahyuns confusion, to be honest it made her even more confused.

“Tell me, did she use a lame pickup line before I arrived?” Sana asked Dahyun

“I’m Dahyun and uhh- yes she did.” Dahyun replied, taking a sip from her drink, hoping it would make her less of a gay mess. (I didn’t help)

“What? It wasn’t lame, please, you totally loved it, your cheeks went completely red.” Nayeon defended herself.

“You keep telling yourself that, baby,” Sana kissed Nayeons cheek and the turned back to Dahyun, “you really are a cutie, wanna go out with us?”

Dahyun, bring in the middle of a sip, choked a little and started coughing. “I uhh- I- I mean- what?” Was the only think Dahyun got out after her coughing stopped.

“As you can see, Sana here, has no shame,” Nayeon said, “but we would love to take you out sometime, if you’re ok with that.”

The two smiles the duo had on their faces made Dahyun feel like she was in heaven. And what was Dahyun supposed to say when the two prettiest girls had asked her to go out with them? No?

“I would love to.” Dahyun said, finally being able to speak without stuttering.

“Great, I seem to have lost my number,” Nayeon had a sly smile on her face as she finished her sentence, “mind if I get yours?”

Sana could only snort at her girlfriends pickup line, while Dahyun were writing in her number in Nayeons phone. After handing it back Nayeon sent Dahyun a text, telling her to save her number as ‘pretty nabongs’. Again, Sana could do nothing but snort at her girlfriends antics.

“My uhh, friends are probably waiting for my return.” Dahyun said slightly disappointed she’d have to leave.

“Yeah they’ve been staring for quite some time now.” Nayeon said, looking behind Dahyun.

Dahyun turned around seeing everyone at the table look at them, and Chaeyoung giving her a eyebrow wiggle. Dahyun sent a glare before turning back to the two girls.

“I’ll get back to them then,” Dahyun grabbed the serving tray full of drinks getting ready to leave, “I look forward to the date.”

“Take care dahyunnie.” Sana’s voice was probably the cutest thing, and Dahyun struggled not to trip hearing the nickname.

Both girls got up and kissed Dahyun on her cheeks before leaving. Dahyun standing there blushing, trying not to drop the tray. Finally getting her feet to work she couldn’t help but think that maybe, she should thank Tzuyu and Chaeyoung for dragging her out (she won’t), she got a date with two cute girls out of it after all.

**Author's Note:**

> So you got through??? Thank you so much for reading !!! Please leave your comments and feedback,,, it is greatly appreciated and needed !!!


End file.
